The Search for Revan!
by shinigamisketchmaster
Summary: Have You ever wondered what happened to Revan from the first Knights of the Old Republic game? well this is the beginning of the story of rescuing revan from the Unknown Regions, and find whatever it was that he remembered.


Chapter 1:

The Journey Begins!

VROOOOM! As the Ebon Hawk flew through the air above, Bastila looked up and saw the ship that she had once called home, glide above the city. Her eyes widened and she found herself running after the ship as fast as she could jumping over planters and zooming past people and aliens. She was running, running, with her hood and cape flapping in the wind. Bastila finally got caught up to it and the ship as the ship was going in for a landing she jumped up to the top of a building to see what landing pad the Ebon Hawk was landing on. She began jumping from rooftop to rooftop getting trying to go as fast as possible, wondering, Is it Revan? Or T3? Or anyone? I have to find out who it is! She reached the end of the buildings and jumped down to the ground, running toward the opening hatch of the Ebon Hawk. Bastila fell down to her knees waiting, for what seemed like forever, for the Hatch to open.

Atton Rand Came out first, who Bastila did not recognize, pulling out her light-saber to a ready position. Atton noticed and pulling out his saber, said, "Whoa there! What are you doing? Who are you anyway?" Bastila answered him saying, "I am Bastila Shan, co-owner of the Ebon Hawk!" Atton looked at her with a quizzical look on his face, as Jekk Morse came down the Ebon Hawk's Ramp holding hands with Visas Marr. Bastila yelled, "JEKK?" as T3 rolled down the ramp. Then Bastila said to T3, "T3, this is not the someone I had in mind, when I told you to go find someone who could find Revan." Then Jekk Responded, "Well, thanks Bastila, that just makes me feel soooo great about myself." "Sorry," Bastila said back, "Its just, you weren't the person who came to mind, when I asked T3 to do that. OH! Have you found Revan yet?" Jekk Responds, "Um… no. We have actually just finished a mission that was hard on all of us.

"Who is with you?" asked Bastila. "Well, we have Visas Marr, a Jedi Sentinel, Briana, the Last of the Handmaidens and a Jedi Guardian. You have already met Atton Rand, con-artist and Jedi Sentinel. There is Mandalore, or as you know him, Canderous Ordo, previous gun-for-hire on Taris and part of the team that defeated Malak. T3 is the same as you knew him, as well as HK-47. This is Mical, Republic soldier-spy and Jedi Consular, and of course, Bao-Dur, Specialist with droids, and served under me in the war, and now he is a Jedi Consular. And of course, last but certainly not least, Mira, a former bounty hunter that didn't kill her prey merely turned them in and sought them out, who is now a Jedi Sentinel." Bastila's eyes opened wide as she heard Jekk tell her this. Bastila said, "Did you teach all of them the ways of the force?" "Yes, I did," Jekk answered back, "Do you know anywhere we could go to talk privately?" "Yeah lets go to my apartment, this way," Bastila said.

She led them down the street up to a door, she then knocked on it and a protocol droid came to the door and let them in. Bastila invited them all in, as she picked up a toddler in a crib hugging then kissing it. Jekk asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Boy," she responded quickly. Who's the father?" questioned Jekk. Bastila hesitated then answered, "The Father is… Revan!" Jekk's eyes widened slowly, as if he was surprised. Jekk said, "W-what? Revan is the father? But I thought he was gone?" Bastila answered him saying, "well, He has only been gone 3 or so years. He has never seen his son, and I don't even think that he knows he has a son." Briana says, "Well for this baby's sake, I say that we go find Revan as quickly as possible. All those in favor of doing saving Revan, say Aye!" In unison Atton, Canderous, Mical, Visas, Mira, and HK-47 said, "AYE!" while T3 chimed in with a DREEEDT! Sound which they all figured meant Aye. Bastila said, "Well then, I guess we better get started searching the Unknown Regions, which is where he said he was going when he left, thinking to herself _you better still be alive. I don't know if I could live if I found out that you died. Even if you died saving the galaxy._

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

Bastila went to her room to pack a bag, for there long trip coming out saying to her protocol droid TC-92, " Please record everything with the baby, teach him everything and I will contact you when I can, so Dustin Remembers me. I will be back A.S.A.P." She leaned over the edge of the crib, to kiss her baby good-bye, and hug him one last time before she left on her long journey, saying, "I promise I will come back and I will… bring your Dad back too.

They walked, collectively, out the door and down the street, Bastila holding back her tears the best she could. Briana comforting her the best she could. Jekk patted her back and said, "We will bring him back, I promise." "Thank you," Bastila said back. "Now, Let's get going!" They began walking back toward the Ebon Hawk and when they got there they saw 5 figures sitting, waiting for Bastila, Jekk, and the rest of them came back. A Voice called from one of the figures in the distance saying, "You gonna leave without us?" Bastila realized that, in the distance, the people were Mission, a Twi'lek warrior who helped Revan defeat malak and his forces, Carth Onasi, an Admiral in the Republic's Army, Jolee Bindo, a Jedi Consular who lived on the forest floor of Kashyyk. THen there is Juhani a Cathar Jedi Guardian that Revan saved from the dark-side during his second training on Dantooine. And Zaalbar, A Wookie Soldier that is Mission's Best Friend. Bastila said, "What are you all doing here?" Carth answered for all of them, "Well, you didn't think that we would let you go off into the Unknown Regions looking for Revan without us did you? Duh! Of course we are going to come with you I don't care if we have to sleep on the speeder in the cargo hold, we are going to help you find Revan, because he is our friend too. We also want to help Revan fight whatever he remembered from the war."

Jekk says back, "We welcome your help and we definitely have enough room and don't think that we won't let you come because we need as much help as we can get. Let's get onboard and plan where we are gonna go first." They walked on board mingling together, getting to know each other bastila, turning to take one last look at the city she had lived in for the last 5 years, thinking _Next time I'm here, will be when I am returning with Revan._ They got walked up the ramp, into the ship to the holocomputer in the middle of the ship.

When they reached the holocomputer, they were startled to realize that someone else had snuck aboard their ship. It was a Bounty Hunter, prominently known for being a Mandalorian that fought her own people under Revan during the Mandalorian Wars, some 20 years before. She stood up and faced them and said, "Let's get to finding Revan before he gets himself into deep trouble." Jekk spoke back, "Been a long time, Deula." Bastila looked startled that Jekk knew the bounty hunter personally. Canderous took a step towards her, Deula grasping for her blaster slung on her waist, in its holster. Bastila stepped forward gesturing for both of them to back off, also saying, "We all need to play nice now. She is here to help Canderous, besides you yourself said that you admired Revan, and obviously she does as well." Deula says, "I also brought along my droid, Zeeloe." They all took focus to the droid that came floating into their presence, Zeeloe being a circular droid with four fin-like limbs coming from its center. "So where are we going first?" said Deula addressing the group and the matter at hand.

Jekk said to Deula, "You can take the quarters at the end of this hall, I hope you don't mind sharing with Visas, Briana, and Mira." Deula speaks back, that is very kind Jekk but I will take the cargo hold, or at least until you guys get a little more used to having me around." As she walked away toward the Cargo hold, she grabbed her helmet and blaster calling her droid to go with her. In minutes she was back and once again asked, "So? Where are we going?" Jekk answered her saying, "Well we need to head for the Unknown Regions, do you remember him mentioning anything during the wars? Or any worlds that you didn't know then, that he might have mentioned?" Deula thought for a minute, then answered, "You Know what? I think I might just know where he went! Or the course that he is taking anyway. Pull up the map of the galaxy, then move it over to the Unknown Regions." Atton reached for the buttons, and move it to where she was talking about asking, "Is this good?" "Yes, perfect." Mistakingly causing Atton to blush somewhat uncontrollably. Deula picked up the conversation addressing Canderous first, "Canderous, this quadrant here, is this where we fought using vibro-blades, and we both ended up in the infirmary?" Canderous taking a closer look, said, "Yes I believe it is." Deula said, "I am merely speculating but I believe that Revan would have taken the path that we took during the wars, and with this planet being the first, I would say we should start looking here." Briana took a look again and asked, "Wait, Visas, isn't that close to your homeworld of Katar?**" "**Yes, I believe that it is near by my homeworld that no longer has any life on it. Let's go to that system I think that I have heard of it before." Visas answered back. Jekk spoke out, "Atton, Deula, Light-speed would be good!" Atton shouted back, "I can't the Light-speed switch won't work!" Jekk says, "Bao, do you think you can go down and work on it?" "Yeah, Mission, can you come hand me the tools when I ask for them?" "Yeah! Lets get to it!" Mission rang back.

Meanwhile, Mira and Deula walked to the cockpit talking about their childhood, realizing that they spent a lot of time together on Malachor, before the wars destroyed their home. They reached the cockpit and mira asked, "Atton, when are you gonna get good at piloting this ship? Or, become a good enough pilot altogether?" Atton said back, "When are you gonna start being less of a jerk? Or maybe just be nice to anyone?" As Deula steps between the two pushing them apart, trying to divert the fight. She says, "Guys, guys, knock it off! We've gotta stick together, not turn on each other and needlessly mock each other." Mira walked away and atton sat down immediately in his chair using his comlink to contact Bao-Dur. "You got it up and running again yet?" "Yeah, go ahead and try it." Atton says to himself, "Here we go, let's try this again." With that he pulled the Lightspeed lever towards him again as it clicked on it made a sound something like, WOOHHOUUOUHHMMMM! The stars flying by them, creating the blue-ish vortex around them. Throughout the ship you could hear simultaneous shouts of excitement as they got on with their journey, heading towards the unknown.

Chapter 3! The first Destination!

Jekk walked toward Bastila but was interrupted by Briana who grabbed his cape pulling him into the medical bay. She closed the doors quickly, putting her arms around him, and kissing him for a long time. Jekk hugged her asking her, "What's the matter?" She answered back, "Nothing, just was missing you a lot, and wanted to see you privately for that. Let's get back out there before they come looking for one of us." "Okay," Jekk responded quickly. They all heard beeping through the intercom system, then Atton's voice, "We're coming up on the planet, better get yourselves strapped in! It could be a rough landing!" They all got into seats throughout the ship as the _Ebon Hawk_ entered the atmosphere. They landed safely, then got some weapons and breathing masks, which led them to head outside of the ship. They all got outside, then they decided that they would go in pairs to search for any trace of intelligent life or any signs of Revan or where he was going next.

Jekk spoke aloud, "Mira, you go with Deula, Jolee, you and Juhani, Mission and Zaalbar, Carth and Bastila, Briana and Visas, HK-47 and T3-M4, Canderous and Bao-Dur, and Me and Atton. Those are the groups that I have put you in feel free to make changes, but no one will go alone. Got it? Good. Then Let's get going we know what we are here for, now let's get to it!" As he said that, they dispersed in separate directions. "WE'LL MEET BACK HERE IN 5 HOURS!"

* * *


End file.
